


Blue Umbrella

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a vlad/danny au based off the pixar short "the blue umbrella"</p>
<p>old fanfic i wrote last year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> might help if you had the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4d6BrQu698) from the short too.

A parade of people walked on the busy city streets, all dawned in the same clothing while carrying briefcases. It was rush hour, as people in the city call it, and everyone was hurrying away to go home. Above the city buildings, the sky was graying up and a loud of thunder was heard. Raindrops started to fall and everyone below opened up their bleak, black umbrellas. All but one, who opened up a bright, blue umbrella.

Vlad Masters was just another run-of-a-mill office worker, wearing blue rain-boots to match his umbrella because he knew it was going to rain today and thought why not try on his new boots. It poured heavily but he gazed up at his umbrella, smiling a little. He may be another run-of-a-mill office worker, but it didn’t mean he was a _boring_ one, like the others.

The crowd of people stopped at sidewalk, waiting for the signal to cross. As Vlad held on to his umbrella, giving it a twirl every now and then, he glanced around the city folk around him. All of them looked tired, and all of them paying no attention but to themselves. He felt a nudge and he looked next to him.

A young teenaged boy, wearing what looks to be a school uniform, along with red rain-boots and a bright red umbrella. The boy was looking ahead, just like everyone else, waiting to cross. Vlad blinked, staring at the boy. He and him were the two in the crowd of black and white looking quite out of place.

The boy blinked and looked over at Vlad. Vlad quickly looked away, pretending he wasn’t staring at all. The boy frowned a little but he shrugged. The signal to cross shined and everyone walked across the street. Vlad followed, keeping an eye on the boy in the sea of office workers.

The crowd and him continued on walking, Vlad never leaving his eyes off the boy. He felt like he should say something but would it scare the boy away? Maybe a compliment? _'Yes hello, I couldn't help but notice your boots. They look quite lovely.'_

Vlad mentally groaned, rolling his eyes at himself. That sounded stupid and creepy. The crowd stopped, waiting for the signal to cross again, and Vlad accidentally bumped into the boy. Their umbrellas bumped together, dripping water on the two.

Vlad mumbled an apology to the boy. The boy looked a little annoyed but gave him a small smile. Vlad awkwardly smiled back at him and frowned when the boy looked away. How embarrassing. The light shined and they crossed again, only going in different directions.

Vlad turned around, watching the glimpse of the red umbrella shrink as it was surrounded by the black umbrellas. He sighed, gripping on to his own blue umbrella as he walked towards the stairs of the subway station. A sudden burst of wind came out of nowhere and Vlad lost his grip on his umbrella. The umbrella flew straight out of Vlad’s hands.

He quickly turned around and pushed through the sea of people, apologizing while doing so. He didn’t want to lose that umbrella. It was a nice one and it was quite pricey when he bought it. He watched the umbrella fly across the sky, and he hoped it would land somewhere where he can find it. The rain was falling heavy now and Vlad was getting drenched.

Just his luck though. His umbrella landed in the middle of the street and got trampled over by a passing car. Vlad finally managed to push through the crowd to grab his umbrella. He sighed, staring down at it. It wasn’t broken but it was damaged.

A car drove by and splashed Vlad. He groaned, looking down at himself. Now he was more wet than before. He stared down at his umbrella, frowning as the rain fell on him and the people on the sidewalks and streets ignored his presence.

He heard the pitter-patters of rain hitting an umbrella over him. He looked down at his umbrella, confused, and then looked up. A shade of red met his eyes. He looked behind him to see it was the boy from earlier sheltering him from the rain. Vlad stared, surprised. He smiled softly.

“Thank you.” He said.

The boy shrugged. “No problem.” He replied.

The boy helped Vlad out of the street and two began a conversation with each other. The boy’s name was Daniel, though he liked to be called Danny. He’s a freshman in high school and enjoyed astronomy.

The two ended up sitting across from each other outside a cafe, in the rain because it was crowded inside. They didn’t mind because they used their umbrellas to cover them from the raindrops. As they talked, their umbrellas would bump into each other, as well as their rain-boots rubbing against each other, squeaking.

They drank tea and coffee to keep themselves warm as they laughed and talked for almost hours in the rain. It was getting late though so they had to depart. Before they did though, Daniel gave Vlad his phone number.

“In case you wanna chat in the rain again.” He teased, smiling.

Vlad chuckled. “Thank you, Daniel.”

“Please, call me Danny.” He said, blushing.

They went their opposite ways again, holding on to their umbrellas. Vlad glanced back at the sight of the red umbrella shrinking away. He had a small smile on his face all the way home.


End file.
